Cherry
Cherry is owned by PitbullLover and is in Tundras Fanon universe Personality Cherry is a very easy going pup, but when put under pressure she can move at lightning speeds. She tries to please everyone and hates it when she lets people down. Most of the time she's happy, but if annoyed or agitated she can become very rude and bossy. She is very organized and hates when things get jumbled up. She cares about her friends and family a lot and will always be there for them. Apperence Cherry is a pitbull/lab mix breed. She has mahogany red fur except for her paws, ears, and the tip of her tail (those areas are black fur). She has bright green eyes and her ears are semi-floppy. Her tail is long and fluffy and and the rest of her body has short fur (not fluffy). Later on she wears glasses because her vision is horrible. Job and Gear She is a skydiving pup. She helps teach people how to skydive and how to maintain their gear. She loves to skydive with other people and is very safe while flying. She also records people's skydive so if something didn't work out right they can go back over the video and fix the mistake. She wears a green jumpsuit so people will be able to see her in the sky. The lining of the suit is pink and so is her collar. Her pup tag has a green pachute on it with a blue background. Her pup-pack is basically a parachute. She does have one pocket on the side that she sometimes carries extra earplugs in, it is also pink. Her hat is basically a full face helmet with a Go-Pro attached. (Custom made for a pup of course~!) Her pup house is where she keeps all of the extra earplugs, helmets, and goggles. It's a simple truck that holds a lot of stuff in the back of it. Since she is very organized she never has to dig into it to find anything. It's color is silver and green. She isn't a main pup and is not used as often. She's mostly used to help with the other pups air traning. Later on in her life, her and some of her skydiving friends will form a team known as The Angels. They will compete in skydiving tournaments nationally and globally. Catchphrases: On the count of 3, 1…2…JUMP Ready to fly! I'm ready to jump into the situation! Trivia -She has a crush on Perry -She's a tiny bit jealous of skye's helicopter -She loves to read, but not many people know that -She's more of a tomboy, but doesn't mind getting dressed up -She's really smart but doesn't like showing it -She hates contacts (that's why she doesn't wear them) -Her favorite sport is soccer -She is very friendly and makes friends easily Backstory: Coming Soon Gallery Cherry X Soda.jpg|Art by Confetiithepartypup, I love it so much! AT Cherry.jpg|AT with Confetiithepartypup. thank you so much, it looks amazing! Cheriige.jpg|what i won for placeing 3rd in Confetiithepartypupscontest! Thanks Confetii, it looks amazing! Cherry x soda.jpeg|PerryXCherry by me 0419151243-1.jpg|super cute photo by pip! PerryXCherry Category:Females Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Pups Category:Dogs Category:Characters by PitbullLover